


You shouldn’t scroll TikTok until 3AM

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [22]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TikTok exists in this, tucker gets a heckin concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: While unable to sleep Tucker scrolls through his TikTok and finds one that says those who are touch starved take hot showers and use lots of blankets. Wash takes hot showers and uses lots of blankets. Is he touch starved?
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker & Agent Washington
Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179404
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	You shouldn’t scroll TikTok until 3AM

Tucker sighed as he browsed TikTok on his phone, he couldn’t sleep and had headphones on to make sure he didn’t wake Wash. he’s sure the insomnia is his own fault, he may have had one too many coffees at work, throwing off his sleep schedule.

Not many videos caught his interest on it but he also made sure to like the ones explaining trauma and how to cope by people living with it.

But one thing caught his attention. The one video said those who are touched starved often use lots of blankets and take hot baths or showers to stimulate affection.

He looked over at Wash who had four blankets while he had two, and remembered Wash takes very hot showers, hotter than Tucker can handel.

Now a feeling of anxiety hit him; was Wash touch starved? Was he not giving him enough affection? He felt the urge to wake him up and ask but even with medication Wash rarely gets a full eight hours sleep thanks to nightmares.

But now he had more reason why he couldn’t sleep.

Morning came and Tucker made breakfast while Wash got Hailey ready for school. Their girls were growing so fast, Makenzie was a sophomore in high school now while Hailey was in sixth.

When Wash came back and Tucker handed him his mug of coffee,he asked. “Do I touch you enough?” Wash looked confused and he heard Makenzie snort a laugh as she walked in. “Dad! It’s not even seven in the morning!” Wash just blinked at him before rubbing his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Tucker.. what the hell do you mean?”

Tucker huffed. “I mean like affection, like hand holding and hugging and all that.” Wash just looked even more confused. “What?” Tucker huffed and before he could explain himself Hailey came running in with Freckles, now much older, grey in his snoot and hair but still just as lively. Wash gave a soft glare. “Hailey, what have I told about running in the house?”

Hailey giggled as she sat at the table. “Sorry dad. Freckles wanted to play.” Wash sighed. “Just don’t do it again, now eat your breakfast girls, you have school soon.”

Once at work, Tucker and Wash got separated by their own cases. While on the site for a homicide he spoke to Carolina, unable focus. “Do you think wash is touch starved?” Carolina just gave him a look while kneeling by the body. “What the hell question is that?” Tucker explained, a bit flustered. “Well I was scrolling through TikTok and this one video said those who are touch starved take hot baths and have a lot of blankets to stimulate physical affection and wash does all that.”

Carolina shrugged. “I mean he could do those for other reasons, he know he’s been through a lot of trauma.” Tucker sighed, still worrying he wasn’t a good husband. Carolina frowned, seeing Tucker was actually worried about this. “If you’re really worried, why don’t you make a date night and talk about this with him?” Tucker gave a nod. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

So Tucker made plans, got Makenzie to watch Hailey over at Simmons and Grifs place across the street on Friday night. Got Carolina to distract Wash after work while he got the house ready for a romantic date.

Candles on the table, lilacs in a vase with his favorite meal being cooked and a romantic playlist of the love songs they both like. He’s not sure he’s ever gone this far for a date night and now feels even more guilty for that.

The door suddenly opened and in walked Wash, in the middle of waving to Carolina. “See you Sunday-“ He saw the set up and Tucker, who also dressed in a nice shirt and tie which did amazing things to Wash; it wasn’t often he saw his husband so dressed up. “Uhhh…” was all he said, he honestly had no words.

Tucker came over with a soft smile, holding his husbands face gently. “Welcome home baby.” He said before leaning on and kissing him softly, making it just deep enough to convey his emotions but not enough to be filthy.

Wash kissed back, feeling warmth blossom in his chest, his hands going to hold Tucker’s gently against his face. Tucker pulled away and wash was still confused but in a good way. “What’s going on?” He asked. Tucker smiled, hands coming to hold Wash close. “Just wanted a special night, it’s been too long since we had a night.”

Wash smiled, nearly melting into Tucker, smelling spaghetti sauce with extra basil. “You even made dinner?” “You’re favorite, I hope it’s alright.” Tucker escorted him to the table and pulled his chair out, Wash smiled, uncertain. “Is it alright if I go get changed from my work clothes? It’s just been a long day in them.” Tucker gave a nod. “Yeah, I’ll start plating the pasta.” Wash nodded before walking down the hall to their bedroom.

Tucker was sat at the table, scrolling his phone, looking at the google page he has for being touch starved to make sure his facts are right. How long was Wash in the bedroom for? twenty minutes? More?

He sighed, getting up, starting to go down the hall when the bedroom door opened and Wash came out looking more put together than when he came home.

He was wearing his gray button up and black and yellow plaid tie Carolina got him so many years ago. His blonde hair looking freshly washed and still damp. Wash blushed, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “Sorry, I would have felt overdressed if I got in my pajamas.” Tucker smiled. “You look amazing.” He held Washs hand and escorted him back to the kitchen, pulling the chair out again. Wash smiled as he sat down. “This is extravagant, even for you.”

Tucker mock scoffed, taking Washs plate of cold spaghetti and putting it the microwave for a minute. “What? I can’t show my husband how much I love and appreciate him?” Washs rolled his eyes but stayed quiet.

The plates were done being warmed up and both started eating, Wash starting with the garlic bread and Tucker knowing this gave him only a little spaghetti since he always filled up with garlic bread first.

But he made sure to keep touching him: a hand hold here, a caress there, even kissed his cheek and temple a few times making Wash blush.

But once his plate was empty he gave a look to Tucker who had an arm around his shoulders. “What is this really about?” Tucker looked more serious. “I just wanted a night with you. Like I said, it’s been a while.” “But you’re being all touchy-feely, even for you. Something is definitely up.”

Tucker frowned. “I’m just worried, you’ve been working really hard-“ Wash gave a soft glare. “Tucker. My mental health is fine, I appreciate the concern but what is going on? Are you trying to butter me up for something? Did you do something?” “No! Fuck, Wash..” Tucker said, taking his arm away and turning the music off.

Wash frowned. “Tucker, I don’t want to fight, I just want to know what is up with you.” Tucker sighed as he stood. “I don’t want to fight either. I just wanted a really nice night. I got worried about you because I saw a video on TikTok about people who are touch starved take really hot showers and use lots of blankets, which you do. I googled it and yeah, it said the same thing so I got worried and wanted to make sure you’re being touched enough. And not just during sexy times. I was worried I was neglecting you.”

Wash had a soft look as he stood, going to hold Tucker’s hands. “Tucker, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the best husband and father, you’re amazingly supportive, how could you ever think you were neglecting me?” Tucker felt himself blush. “I just got worried.” “Tucker, you know I’ve been through a lot of trauma right? Perhaps that’s a subconscious reason I do those things?” Tucker felt like an idiot, shaking his head. “Fuck. I’m an idiot.”

Wash chuckled, kissing him, wrapping his arms around him. “But you’re my idiot. Now how about, just to be safe, we get some extra touching in while the kids are away.” He said with a grin. Tucker laughed lowly. “Bow chika bow wow.” Wash rolled his eyes and held Tucker’s hand, pulling him toward the bedroom.


End file.
